Earth (7th Universe Future Trunks Unknown Timeline)
"In the fight three years from now, my father, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and even Piccolo are all killed. Only Gohan manages to survive. He becomes my master, teaching all I know, but even he died four years ago. And with the death of Piccolo, the Dragon Balls disappear and it's no longer possible to bring anyone back to life. The future where I live has become a living nightmare thanks to the androids, who take time and pleasure in slowly but surely wiping out all life." — Trunks Overview The Android Saga from Dragon Ball Z is kicked off by the arrival of Trunks, a Future Badass who owns both Frieza and King Cold when they come to Earth to seek revenge on Goku before revealing himself to be the son of Vegeta and Bulma. He's traveled back in time because the future he came from is a Bad Future where human civilization has been destroyed by the Androids and he wants to prevent that future from coming to pass by making sure that Goku doesn't die from the heart disease that he picked up on Planet Yardrat. He's only half successful because while Goku does survive the heart disease, he's out of action for the good part of the saga, leaving Trunks and the rest of the Z team to battle the Androids. Then an even more dangerous villain arrives from a third timeline... History This is the timeline belonging to Future Trunks and depicted in a few chapters of the manga. This is the timeline in which any version of Future Trunks did not visit the present timeline. The first part of this timeline, common to timeline 3, is also depicted in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. In this one, Future Trunks goes back in time to the main timeline (1) and returns with enough power to kill both the Androids and Future Cell. This timeline can be seen as the "improved" version of timeline 3, which was the "first version" of the timeline for Future Trunks3. Thanks to Cell3's trip to the past in timeline 3, this timeline and timeline 1 were created. In order to defeat Cell3 in timeline 1, Future Trunks trained in theHyperbolic Time Chamber and increased his power. Thanks to his new power, he was able to destroy the Cell from timeline 2 when he came back. Events * Frieza and King Cold invade Earth and are defeated by Goku. * Trunks is born, Goku dies from Heart Virus. * Dr. Gero activates Android 17 and Android 18. They kill him and then proceed to kill all of the other Z Fighters except for Gohan. The Dragon Balls permanently disappear, after Piccolo's death. * Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan. * Over the course of 13 years Gohan challenges the androids alone but never wins. * Gohan trains Trunks, but after loosing an arm is later killed by the androids. Trunks attempts to avenge Gohan but is badly beaten. * Bulma builds a Time Machine to send Trunks to the past with the hopes of finding a way to destroy the androids. Trunks takes medicine to cure Goku's1 heart condition with him. * Trunks goes back in time to timeline1. He returns after killing Frieza1, giving Goku the medicine, and warning the Z Fighters about the androids. * Trunks goes back in time again to help the Z Fighters in timeline1 to combat the androids, and later Cell3. * Trunks returns from timeline1 more powerful as a result of his battles and training. He quickly finds and kills Androids 17 and 18 with little effort. * Trunks kills the newly emerged Cell2, knowing about Cell's plan to kill him and go back in time (see timeline 3). * Earth slowly rebuilds its cities as peace comes to its inhabitants. * This timeline is continued in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Characters # Future Cell # Future Chi-Chi Son # Future Chiaotzu # Future Gohan # Future Goku Son # Future Old Kai # Future Piccolo # Future Tien Shinhan # Future Trunks Briefs # Unnamed Blue Android Notes * In Dragon Ball Z, Trunks uses type 7 time travel which creates the plot for the entire Cell and Android Sagas. His time travel also causes an Alternate Reality Cell to also use type 7 travel to get to the timeline which the series is focused on. Category:Alternate History Category:The Universe Category:Multiverse Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse